bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations
The United Nations '''is an intergovernmental organization to promote international co-operation. A replacement for the ineffective League of Nations, the organization was established on 24 October 1945 after World War II in order to prevent another such conflict. Following a global economic crisis in March 2013, 95% of the almost 200 member nations withdrew their UN membership until the global economy improved. The remaining UN members—France, Germany, the United Kingdom, and the United States—announced in November that the UN was officially disbanded. It was temporarily replaced by the League of World Alliances weeks later, and later revived in 2015 to combat the Sith, becoming the '''United Nations Space Command. Founding During the Second World War, U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt initiated talks on a successor agency to the League of Nations, and the United Nations Charter was drafted at a conference in April–June 1945; this charter took effect 24 October 1945, and the UN began operation. The UN's mission to preserve world peace was complicated in its early decades by the Cold War between the U.S. and Soviet Union and their respective allies. The organization participated in major actions in Korea and the Congo, as well as approving the creation of the state of Israel in 1947. The organization's membership grew significantly following widespread decolonization in the 1960s, and by the 1970s its budget for economic and social development programmes far outstripped its spending on peacekeeping. After the end of the Cold War, the UN took on major military and peacekeeping missions across the world with varying degrees of success. Structure The United Nations' system is based on six principal organs: the General Assembly, the Security Council, the Economic and Social Council (ECOSOC), the Secretariat, the Central Bank, and the International Court of Justice. The original sixth principal organ, the Trusteeship Council, was suspended operations in 1994 upon the independence of Palau, the last remaining UN trustee territory. Five of the six principal organs are located at the UN offices in New York City. The International Court of Justice is located in The Hague, while other major agencies were based in the UN offices at Geneva, Vienna, and Nairobi. Other UN institutions are located throughout the world. The eight official languages of the United Nations, used in intergovernmental meetings and documents, are Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian, Japanese, Latin, and Spanish. On the basis of the Convention on the Privileges and Immunities of the United Nations, the UN and its agencies were immune from the laws of the countries where they operated, safeguarding the UN's impartiality with regard to the host and member countries. Below the six organs sit, in the words of the author Linda Fasulo, "an amazing collection of entities and organizations, some of which are actually older than the UN itself and operate with almost complete independence from it". These included specialized agencies, research and training institutions, programs and funds, and other UN entities. The United Nations obeys the Noblemaire principle, which is binding on any organisation that belongs to the united nations system. This principle calls for salaries that will draw and keep citizens of countries where salaries are highest, and also calls for equal pay for work of equal value independent of the employee's nationality. Staff salaries are subject to an internal tax that is administered by the UN organizations. Legislation Member States Current Members Former Members Trivia *Despite being currently known as the "United Nations Space Command", some nations who had seats in the original organization (OOC: if more IRL nations join RP and the UNSC, I'll list some here) prefer to use the "UN" acronym instead of the official "UNSC" designation. *When refounded, the UNSC was restricted to Earth-based nations. This restriction was lifted to include the Soverign State of Encleadus in 2016. *The idea of the UNSC was inspired by the United Nations Space Command from Halo. Category:Intergovernmental Organizations